


陷阱/Love is a trap

by Ganen



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29240154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganen/pseuds/Ganen
Summary: 说不定这次杨教授终于遇到了一位可靠的追求者。连尤里安都这么说着。卡介伦觉得自己的胃更痛了。
Relationships: Alex Caselnes/Walter von Schenkopp, 先寇布/卡介伦
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 追求者和公正

卡介伦是从学生那里听说的先寇布。  
退役的英俊军官，报了历史课，每次下课都饶有兴致地和杨探讨，还在杨的拐杖被霍克教授恶意偷走之后找到并且把对方痛打了一顿。  
说不定这次是一位可靠的追求者！  
正在围观先寇布痛打霍克教授的曲棍球队队长尤里安，一边拍手一边快乐地告诉匆匆赶来的卡介伦。他的声音几乎快被其他快乐围观鼓掌叫好的学生的呼哨和掌声淹没了。  
卡介伦觉得自己胃又痛了。

杨的父亲去世之后，卡介伦几乎是为这个学弟操碎了心。  
当然，杨其实某种意义上并不是一个太需要人照顾的人。他有敏锐的头脑和一种神奇的魅力，总是有许多人愿意聚集在他周围，听他谈论历史和政治。  
他待人真诚又不怀有偏见，对于人们的不同，他总是欣然又懒散地接受。只有压迫性和侵略性的保守态度，才会令他义愤：曾被体育老师恨不得打负分的杨，在高三的时候，约上卡介伦和亚典波罗，将学校歧视同性恋的某位老师罩上头拖去了gay吧，让他听了一整晚酒保诉说同性恋平权历史。  
当然卡介伦知道，这位老师完全没有听进去，他全程都在害怕自己会被爆菊。

杨在那之后成为了学校颇受欢迎的人物。不是说他之前不受欢迎。而是这样的行动使他在爱情上多了许多追求者。而不论男女，杨都会挠挠头说，不好意思，我现在还没有恋爱的打算。  
但之后杨遇到了恶意跟踪。疯狂示爱的信件甚至放到了枕头底下。亚典波罗和卡介伦出于担心，陪着他上下学。可是还是出了事。  
杨被疯狂的示爱者绑架，并且在拘禁过程中打断了左腿。  
虽然因为亚典波罗及时报警，还是赶在事态更加恶化之前救出了杨。但杨的伤腿还是因为示爱者糟糕的急救技术，以及没有及时就医，最终留下了长久的伤害。  
杨拒绝了所有的媒体采访。  
“我被绑架和骚扰这件事被采访和发表，并不会对于这个社会有任何的贡献。媒体很可能会不断强调犯罪者的男同性恋身份，甚至还要再编写一些我被绑架时候的色情桥段。即使没有强调，现在的社会氛围也一定会不断强调。真是完全没有必要。而且我的公正会从法律那里得到。”  
“还有我那一拳里也饱含公正。”在病床边上削苹果的亚典波罗补充。他抢在警察押走绑架者之前，冲上去对着对方的鼻梁来了个加上助跑的一拳。他很肯定地告诉卡介伦和杨，对方的鼻梁绝对断掉了。  
“是啊。感谢你那公正的一拳，对方的家长还要反诉你。”卡介伦捏着鼻梁头痛地说。他毫不意外这样的家长对于一个高中生发展出恶性跟踪和骚扰行为能有多大的帮助。  
“所以前辈这样的公义的伙伴是多么地重要！我决定分给你一小块正义的苹果，以示嘉奖！”  
卡介伦接过那一小块原本用于慰问病患的苹果，心想如果正义是如此易于获得就好了。

正义的获得当然又几经波折。卡介伦带着亚典波罗，又处理了好几次来自对方家长的起诉威胁。当对方居然开始怪罪是杨改变了自己儿子的性向，是杨刻意勾引自己宝贵的，“原来明明那么正常，会去追求漂亮女孩子”的儿子后。卡介伦忍不住在谈判的咖啡馆捏碎了右手握着的杯子。  
一旁的亚典波罗大呼小叫地让服务员拿来应急处理伤口的药品和纱布，谈判桌对面的这一对家长此刻终于安静了。  
以一只手包了两星期纱布，以及右手偶尔会有点隐痛的代价，卡介伦终于结束了和这一对家长的拉锯战。那两人离开咖啡馆前还在窃窃私语，他看到两人频频回头打量他的身体。  
也许在体育馆里锻炼出来的肌肉总归还是有点用处，可以假装自己擅于使用暴力。看着那一对爱着自己心目中完美孩子，却看不到真正孩子的家长，他自嘲地想。


	2. 黑色和彩虹

在让先寇布踹了霍克最后一脚，再以一拳把他打得倒退好几步，并且吐出一颗牙之后，卡介伦和尤里安才慢悠悠地走到两人身边，“十分吃力”地拉开了先寇布和霍克。之后又应付过学校的保安，卡介伦和这位叫做先寇布的英俊学生都被杨邀请到家中喝一杯。  
路上先寇布问起了杨的腿是如何受伤的，于是杨将过去发生的事情说了一遍。  
“学长的手和我的腿。这就是糟糕的歧视在我们这些人身上留下的伤啊。霍克拿走我的拐杖的行为，大约也是类似的思想的产物吧。希望这次从我家门口附近出发的彩虹骄傲游行，不要再被这样的思想所干扰。”  
让卡介伦和先寇布坐定后，杨从储物柜里拿出白兰地和酒杯，给每个人都满上了一杯。  
“那位狂热的求爱者，和他糟糕的父母，还有那位霍克教授，恐怕也需要负上一定的责任吧。尤其是那对父母和这位霍克教授。抵抗社会的偏见的确需要相当的意志，丰富的人生经验和开阔的视野。但滑向偏见和狭隘的惯性，并不常常像人们声称的那么大。生活优渥衣食无忧的人，就这样滑向偏见和狭隘，甚至让人替TA感到害臊。”英俊的退役军官举着酒杯向卡介伦隔空致意后，满杯饮下，“当然，我并不认为社会系统就能免责。”  
——说不定这次的确是一位可靠的追求者。卡介伦向对方隔空碰杯，同样满杯饮下，却忽然想起尤里安的话。  
“卡介伦教授认为呢？”  
对桌的先寇布突然问到，灰褐色的眼睛向卡介伦看过来。  
卡介伦呛了一口酒，狼狈地摸过纸巾擦干脸上和身上的液体。不知道为什么，被那双灰褐色的眼睛带着笑意凝视，仿佛被什么东西撞开了人和人之间天然的间隔，强行拉进了对方的世界。  
“我……”“——！！！！！！！！”  
他刚要回答，却感觉身体突然被什么无形的东西真的撞到了，而且力量之大，将他直接掀飞到了地上。他还没来得及反应过来发生了什么，看着天花板上闪烁的厨房灯，眼前阵阵发黑。  
他想要站起来，却感觉大脑徒劳地在喊着指令，身体的其它部位毫无回应。  
到底……  
不对。  
杨！  
杨！  
他躺在地上，拼命叫着杨，想要确认他是否安全。想要透过破碎镜片中模糊的世界看到杨。  
可是他不确定自己是否真的发出了声音。因为他只能听见两个耳朵里灌满了啸叫声，脑袋也在嗡嗡做响。这声音好像来自耳朵内，又好像来自外部。  
他从来没有听过这么尖锐的声音，几乎已经到了高到了听觉的边缘，它们像是异界怪物才能发出的声音，撕裂了耳膜，用力扎进了他的大脑。  
那声音层层刺进来，刺进来——！  
他痛得抽搐起来。  
杨！  
还是听不见，还是听不见！  
卡介伦依然没有办法确定自己是否成功叫出了杨。在快要撕裂大脑的疼痛中，卡介伦猛然抓住了一丝清明的思想。  
——希望这次从我家门口附近出发的彩虹骄傲游行，不要再被这样的思想所干扰。  
想起杨在倒酒时说的话。他终于意识到将自己撞飞在地的东西是什么。  
是爆炸的气浪。  
是有人在彩虹骄傲游行的起点设置了炸弹，并且刚刚爆炸了。  
“！！！！！！”身体又剧烈地疼痛起来，疼痛太激烈，卡介伦甚至无法分辨到底是哪里在疼。  
他眼前发黑又恢复所需要的时间变长了。他知道自己马上就要昏过去了。  
有人过来了，这个身影拦住了他头顶的厨房灯。不是杨。杨没有这么高大健壮。  
卡介伦拼命挥拳过去，却意识到自己只是动了动手指。他想要压下脑中的啸叫和嗡嗡声，重新和身体建立联系，却看到那个高大的身影在他身边蹲下。透过还没有完全破碎的右眼镜片，他终于发现，这个人是先寇布。  
不 要 乱 动，你 受 伤 了。  
通过对方刻意放缓的口型，他勉强读懂了对方的话。  
但是杨呢。  
他不知道自己是否说出了疑问。但他看到先寇布特意放缓做出口型：他 没 事。不 要 动，等 医 生。  
一双灰褐色的眼睛，这是卡介伦最后看到的。


End file.
